Fake Happiness
by KoreanJuliette
Summary: And at that moment, she was officially married. The priest turned to her with a smile on his face. "Are you happy?" He asked. She paused and looked at him. She smiled. "..Of course."


**A.N. I'm AsianBiscotti, if you didn't know. I changed my penname to KoreanJuliette because I wanted to flaunt some Korean pride in meee ;] So basically, I had ANOTHER urge to write another SasuHina fic. It's a very bad habit of mine, I'll admit. I don't know which one I'll continue to update more; it depends on the number of people who seem to like and actually review the story. Anyways, Enjoy! And PLEASEEEEE REVIEW :D It always makes me happy to see what people think of my stories. Flaming isn't allowed, but constructive criticism definitely is.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not and will never belong to me! [[ Sadly ;;''.. ]]**

She knew that she would sacrifice herself for her clan.

She knew that she would marry not because of love, but because it was arranged for the 'sake of the Hyuga'.

She knew that she would have to bear children to he whom she did not love.

Hinata Hyuga knew her life would not be happy; everyone in the family knew too.

But they didn't care.

And she knew.

--

Hinata's eyes snapped open.

It was her 17th birthday, and she wasn't exactly excited. She knew of the events that would take place today.

For on this day, her father would announce the name of the man she was to marry in front of everyone in the Hyuga clan during the ball celebrating the female heir's very significant birthday.

Hinata already knew who he was, her father had informed her exactly 6 months earlier. The answer had surprised Hinata greatly; she had thought that he would've been at least within her clan as it _usually_ was. But to marry out of the clan, they would of course have to have the consent and approval of the said male. And Hinata was surprised because he had actually accepted.

But Hinata knew he accepted not because of love, but because of business purposes and because; she knew; she was the last resort for him. And she knew she wasn't the most beautiful girl in Konoha, nor the smartest or the most skilled. She had no special talents and due to her lack of confidence and pride, was a total and complete failure in her family's eyes. Therefore, she knew that only a man who had no other options would have accepted the marriage proposal.

Her mother had used to read her stories, countless fairytales of unhappy young girls finding true love. Hinata remembered when she asked if that could really happen, and if that could happen to someone like her. Her mother had gracefully smiled and replied yes; her eyes so sure that it would happen that the younger version of Hinata would honestly and truly believe her. She remembered nearly everything about her mother. She was beautiful, kind, and smart, and she knew how to be a leader when needed to. And every time when Hinata cried, she'd wipe away the tears with her delicate slender fingers and hush her gently. She'd whisper words of comfort and bit by bit, Hinata had grown more confident about herself.

The day she died while childbirth was like half of Hinata that had died away with her. Hinata no longer had that bright shine in her eyes as she once did. She no longer laughed as hard and as innocent as she had with her mother. She no longer believed in those fairytales her mother had read to her. Her father had drastically changed too. He became more stotic and cold towards others in the clan, including Hinata.

When the cursed baby had arrived home, the very young heir stared blankly at it, her eyes full of depression and slight anger. How _dare_ that she-devil of a baby take away her beloved mother? She'd stare at it so intensely for a long time and decided she would hate her younger sister from that point.

Eventually though, the baby who'd been named Hanabi grew on Hinata. They were rather close for a while until it was proven clearly one day that Hanabi was as strong as her older sister in a training match. And even though it was training, Hiashi had stared at Hinata and thought her as nothing near heir material. So he focused nearly all his attention on the youngest of the girls; Hanabi.

Hanabi however, showed remarkable promise. She was nearly 5 years younger than her older sister and was as skilled as her. Hiashi was thrilled and spent no time in investing most of his time towards her.

And so, Hanabi was spoilt immensely and no longer considered her older sister to be of the same status as she was.

Hinata looked out her large window and sighed bitterly. There was no point in sulking; skilled or not, her future, as she had already known, was nearly all pre-planned. She would still have to be the heir of the Hyuga clan even though she was weak and Hanabi clearly was not. And she would have to marry someone she didn't love all because of the tradition.

The female heir tiredly rubbed her eyes and gracefully got out of her bed without tumbling. She started her morning rituals with more care than usually and changed into an expensive and beautiful kimono. She delicately and painstakingly applied the customary amount of makeup other Hyuga women did and placed a rather simple but elegant pin in her hair.

Hinata usually didn't do this, but she had a soon-to-be husband to impress.

--

When she had reached her father's room, she knocked gently on the wall next to the wood-outlined walls making sure she didn't touch the delicate paper that was hung over them.

"Come in, Hinata." Her father's deep voice commanded. She slowly slid the door open and bowed to him, making sure not to trip on her kimono.

"I see you've dressed up as directed," He said, eyeing his daughter who was across his office room. "The Elders are talking to him at the moment; he'll be there very soon. I expect you to be on your very best behavior."

Hinata stared blankly at the ground. "Of course, Otou-sama." She replied smoothly.

"Very well, you may go."

Hinata slid open the door and closed it behind her. She silently sighed and was glad that the moment with her scrutinizing father had been over. Hinata noticed over the years how everything and nearly _anything_ she did angered him; so she decided it would be best to stay away from him as much as possible so she would not have to experience his rage. And for the few moments she did spend with her father however, it was filled with total respect and awkwardness.

Hinata concentrated on the primary walking position when in a kimono and took 'lady-like' as the elders would say, steps. She'd been trained in this art of course, but she had barely ever used it until now. Most of her attention was paid to her feet to make sure that she wasn't ruining the beautiful kimono by stepping on it.

The young girl eventually stopped at a large door. She slid it open and once again made sure she didn't puncture the paper. It was a room where _only_ Hiashi, Hanabi, and Hinata could use. It was one of the largest rooms among the manor and was decorated according to the Hyuga traditions. Hinata hadn't ever used this particular room to herself, so she was fairly unfamiliar with it. Luckily, a young servant boy had stopped by to see how the Hyuga heiress was doing.

"Are you doing alright, Hinata-sama?" The servant asked curiously.

"N-not really," Hinata smiled apologizingly. "If you could please help me with some things, It'd be very appreciated."

"O-of course Hinata-sama! Please tell me what you need, I'd be more than happy to oblige." He said with a blush on his face while he looked at the slightly older woman.

"Well...I-I need to make some tea for a special occasion. And I don't really know where both the tea and teapot is, actually. May you show me?"

The boy walked to the kitchen area of the room and opened the top cabinets. He pulled out a medium-sized container full of expensive tea and a small teapot with 3 teacups.

"H-here, Hinata-sama," the younger boy slightly stuttered as he handed the objects to the heiress standing in front of him. " I-is there anything else you may need?"

"No, I think that will be all. Thank you very much..." Hinata said and stopped, looking at him as if she were asking for his name.

"H-hachiro." He answered her.

"Oh. Thank you very much, Hachiro;" she smiled at him. "I-I will try to remember that name."

Hachiro bowed graciously and left the room with a faint scarlet hue coloring his face.

Hinata took the tea cups and set them on the *Agar-wood floor table. Taking the petite teapot, she flipped the switch on the sink for fresh water and waited for it to fill about three-fourths. Hinata then put the teapot on the stove and turned the dial to low so the water could simmer. She opened the container of exotic tea and pondered how much of the tea she should put in for a long amount of time. After making her mind, she took the teapot off the stove with oven mitts and carefully measured the amount she had decided on and poured it in. She lowered her head slightly and stared at the teapot, waiting for the taste of the dry tea leaves to settle in the water.

Footsteps were heard while she was waiting. Hinata bobbed her head up as the door slid to an open.

White eyes stared into harsh identical ones. Her father had been the first to come in, followed by her fiance. Hinata bowed to both of them with near-forced respect. They nodded slightly and sat down on the flat cushions across from each other. She placed the teapot between her two hands in the traditional fashion Hyuga women did and walked up to them as smoothly as she could. After pouring the tea into the teacups as gracefully and carefully as she could, she placed the teapot to the side of the large table so spills could be avoided and knelt down next to her so-called lover.

His deep eyes bore onto her, scrutinizing and judging her in a matter of seconds before turning his attention back to the head of the Hyuga clan. They started talking about the plans for announcement and business as they led into the subject of marriage and planned an elaborate outline of it. Hinata had actually listened to what they were saying to one another but eventually gave up. Clearly, she was there not to input her ideas but to be...just there. They talked as if she was indeed invisible and had acted like she wasn't there at all. Occasionally, the younger of the men would glance back at her, but only for a second.

Hinata had no choice but to _pretend_ that she was listening to them while maintaining her feminine Hyuga stature. She quickly averted her eyes to the clock and realized that she had been pent up in that room for exactly 3 hours. She mentally sighed and continued to act lady-like, wishing that it would end soon.

--

About an hour later, the two men had finished their formal conversation; for _now._ Hinata was just glad it was over, but she tried her best not to act so rude anyways. After they had risen, Hinata did also but made no sounds in doing so. Her father looked at her in slight approval and then stared back at the young man before him.

"The celebration will happen in a few hours, I suppose you two could get acquainted? I will send someone to look for you when it is nearly time for it to start," He said in his business-tone while looking at the young people in front of him. "Until then, Hinata, introduce yourself while I am here."

Hinata stared at her fiance and gently lowered her eyelids as she slowly bowed lightly.

"My name is Hyuga Hinata," Hinata said smoothly. She had rehearsed all the things she would have to say within the six months of knowing who she would marry; the Elders had required her to. She yet again bowed to him, but this one was directed with much more respect. "I'm wonderfully glad that you will be my husband... Sasuke-sama."

*Agar wood is one of the most expensive type of wood in the world. One pound of it is priced at approximately $5,000; U.S. Money.  
**A.N. Please Please Please Review!- **


End file.
